Daniel Says Goodbye
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: A prequel to my first Daniel Tiger story. Another adventure with Liam Jaguar!


Daniel Tiger was sad. Today was his cousin Liam Jaguar's 18th birthday. That meant that Liam was now a grown up and he was going to move soon. Liam was Daniel's favorite cousin. They always played together and had a good time. But Liam was moving away. Daniel wouldn't see him as much.

"Daniel, come on. It's time to go to Liam's birthday party! Aren't you excited?" Daniel's mother asked.

"Yeah, Mom." Danny sighed. His mother knelt down.

"What's the matter, Daniel? Aren't you excited to see Liam?" She asked.

"Yeah, but... does he really have to move away?" Danny asked.

"Oh, my little tiger, Liam is all grown up now, remember? He's going to go to college so he can get a job, buy a house, and provide for himself and his future family. But he hasn't moved yet. You can still enjoy time with him." His mother reminded him. Daniel perked up.

"You're right, Mom!"

Later, Daniel, his parents, and his grandfather all went over to Liam's house, which was just down the street from their own. Daniel knocked on the door. A moment later, Liam Jaguar, a tall, golden-blonde jaguar with green eyes, a green sweater, jeans, and green sneakers opened the door, smiling!

Aunt and Uncle Tiger! Grandpere! And my favorite fuzzy cuz, Danny! Come in, family, come in!" He said. Daniel's parents each hugged Liam and wished him a happy birthday. Grandpere also hugged the jaguar and wished him a happy birthday as well as a Bon voyage in all his future endeavors. Liam then knelt down in front of Daniel.

"Say, little cousin, before we have cake and enjoy the party, what say you and I play superheroes?" He asked.

"But... I don't have my blanket with me. I can't be Super Daniel without my blanket. I like to pretend it's a cape." Daniel replied. Liam smiled.

"That's why I made you a little something." The jaguar went over to his living room table and gave Daniel a neatly wrapped box. Daniel opened it and pulled out a blue cape with the letters "SD" embroidered in red on the back.

"My very own Super Daniel cape! Thank you, thank, you, thank you, Liam!" Daniel gave his cousin a great big tiger hug.

"You're welcome, Danny. Now, are we gonna play?" Liam asked. Daniel looked at his cousin.

"But you don't have a super cape." He noticed. Liam chuckled as he reached into his pocket.

"I don't need a cape. I have this." Liam pulled out a green ring. "With this ring, I become the mighty Jaguar Lantern, protector of the Galaxy, and Super Daniel's super partner." He said, sliding the ring onto his finger.

"Okay! Let's make believe we're super heroes!" Daniel closed his eyes and wiggled his ears. Suddenly, he was dressed in a red and blue super suit. He had become Super Daniel! Liam was dressed in a black and green suit with a glowing white paw print on his chest. His eyes glowed green.

"Ready, super partner?" Daniel asked.

"Roger, Super Daniel. Oh, no, look! A meteor's heading towards the Neighborhood!" Liam pointed to a passing meteor. A big one.

"Super heroes always help those in need!" Daniel exclaimed. He and Liam rushed towards the meteor. Daniel tried to take hold of it, but it was very heavy.

"Need help, super partner?" Liam asked.

"Yes, please." Daniel grunted. Liam aimed his ring at the meteor. Suddenly, a green beam erupted from it, forming a giant paw. It took the meteor from Daniel, then tossed it to the other side of the Galaxy. Daniel breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Jaguar Lantern."

"Any time, Super Daniel. That's what super partners do." Liam replied. The two cousins closed their eyes and wiggled their ears. Suddenly, they were back in Liam's living room. Danny took off his new cape.

"That was grrrr-iffic!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for playing with me, Danny. I'm really going to miss that in college." Liam said. Danny grew sad again.

"Liam... why do you have to leave? Why do you have to go so far away?" He asked.

"It's what happens when you be one a grown up, Danny. Here, let me explain it in song, like my father did for me." Liam took a deep breath and began the song that his father and grandfather used to explain growing up.

When you are eighteen,

You're a man who is ready,

Who is strong and who's steady,

You know what I mean?

When you are eighteen,

Then you should be respected,

And you don't need protected,

When you are eighteen.

When you are eighteen,

You are braver and bolder

Than that crowd who are older,

You know what I mean?

'Cos when you are eighteen,

With all those years to prepare you,

There's nothing can scare you,

When you are eighteen.

I'm ready to travel,

To follow my star

To the places I've been dreaming of.

I'm ready for living;

I'm ready for life

And I know that I'm ready for love…

But when you are eighteen

They say "Love's complicated

And so over-rated",

You know what I mean?

When you are eighteen,

They say "Wait, and don't worry",

And "Hey! What's your hurry

'Cos you're only eighteen".

I'm ready to travel,

To follow my star

To the places I've been dreaming of.

I'm ready for living;

I'm ready for life

And I know that I'm ready for love…

When you are eighteen,

With the world all around you,

It can sometimes astound you,

You know what I mean?

Just how little they know, ha,

All those cowboys and chancers,

I've got more of the answers….

And I'm only eighteen.

"So... when you become a grown up, you have new responsibilities?" Daniel asked.

"Exactly. When you grow up, you aren't a kid anymore. You have to face the world and do your part. Do you understand, Danny?" Liam asked.

Daniel looked at the ground. "I... I guess so. But do you really have to go so far away? I won't see you anymore. I'll miss you." He said, sniffling. Suddenly, he rushed forward and hugged Liam. "Please don't go, Liam. I love you." He said, tears falling. Liam picked Daniel up and held him close.

"Oh, Danny, my sweet little cousin, don't cry. I love you too. You know that. It really hurts me to be so far away from you. It really does. But I'm a grown up now. I have to take up my new grown up responsibilities. But I promise, I will come back. You're my family. I'd never ever abandon you. Promise."

Danny wiped his eyes. "Well, will you at least remember me when you're at college?" He asked.

"Always, Danny. Every time I need motivation, I'll think of my favorite imaginative cousin."

"Okay, you two! Time for cake!" Grandpere Tiger called from the kitchen.

A few weeks later...

It was time for Liam to leave the Neighborhood and go off to college. All of Liam's neighbors came to see him off. His family was sad to see him go, Daniel especially. But the little tiger knew that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see his cousin. Not by a long shot. He hugged Liam one last time. "Good luck in college, Liam. Come back to visit soon, okay?" He asked.

"As soon as I can, Danny." Liam and Daniel rubbed noses.

"Ugga-mugga, Liam."

"Ugga-mugga, Daniel Tiger. Remember me whenever you use that cape I made you. Save the world as Super Daniel and know that the Jaguar Lantern will always have your back." Liam replied. As the Trolly and Liam vanished into the sunset, Daniel promised that, no matter how long it took, he'd see Liam again.


End file.
